CSI Miami! A musical
by writerbabe13
Summary: When New Directions head out to Miami for a huge competition, one of them is shot. Now it's up to the CSI Miami team, with my character Noelle to figure out what happened
1. Chapter 1

**NO! I don't own CSI Miami OrR Glee. Only Noelle. Which sucks.**

**1**

**Rachel**

"Alright, guys, we've made it this far." Mr Schuester stared. "We won sectionals, regionals and we are going to win nationals." Rachel Berry rolled her eyes. She, and the rest of her schools Glee Club, New Directions, sat in the lobby of their hotel. Jesse St James, her current boyfriend, squeezed her fingers and winked at her. Nobody really ever listened to Mr Schuesters' speeches. Mercerdes Jones raised a hand.

"Mr Shue?" She asked, "Can we go now?" Their teacher laughed.

"Of course." He began, but the sharp sound of a gun shooting stopped them all.

"Holy crap!" Santana Lopez, Another member of the club yelled. Her hand was covering her chest. Her hand was covered in blood. Rachel bit back a scream and looked away. Mr Schuester ran to her side.

"Oh my god." He said. "Santana's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**No. I don't own CSI Miami or Glee. Just Noelle. Which kinda sucks**

**2**

**Noelle**

Noelle King, CSI, scampered in after Lt Horatio Caine.

"Noelle, take Calleigh and talk to some of the kids." Horatio said.

"Yes sir." Noelle said and turned to Calleigh Dusquene. The short blonde was examing all the blood.

"Whoever got shot died instantly." Calliegh decided. Noelle pushed her dark red hair out of her eyes.

"Come on." Noelle said, "H says we have to talk to some of the students. I'll take the thin blonde, you take brunette who's crying." Collaigh nodded and crossed over to the brunette. Noelle approached the blonde.

"Hi." She said gently. "I'm CSI Noelle King." She said. The blonde just stared at her.

"I'm Brittany." She said. "She's Santana Lopez. My best friend." Noelle smiled gently.

"Can you hold your hands out? I'm sorry for your loss." Brittany did as she was told, tears falling down her face.

"She was only seventeen, I think." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry, honey." Noelle repeated. Across the lobby, anyone and everyone who saw the girl get shot. CSI Jesse Cardoza was talking to the teacher William Schuester, and Dr. Alexx Woods, ME, bent over the body. Noelle handed her card to Brittany.

"Call me if you want to talk." She said, taking Brittany's fingerprints. Then she turned and left, headed directly for the ME.

"Any bullet?" She asked. Alexx looked up at her.

"The poor baby was killed instantly. I did recover the bullet. Calleigh will be happy." Alexx said. "I.D?"

"Santana Lopez. She was 17, Brittany thought." Noelle said. Horatio came striding over.

"Noelle, have you found anything?" He asked. She grinned at the redheaded Lieutenant.

"Santana Lopez." She reported. "Shot. Dead." Horatio rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Noelle. Ladies, I think we've got 'crime! A musical' on our hands." With that, Horatio turned and strode away.

Noelle and Alexx exchanged a look.


	3. Chapter 3

**No. I don't own Glee or CSI Miami. SO, really, I only own Noelle King. Nothing else.**

**3**

**Rachel**

This was the scariest moment of Rachels life. He eyed the pretty redhead woman and the handsome dark-haired man.

"Come on, sweetie." The read-head coaxed. She had introduced themselves as 'CSI King and CSI Cardoza. I do the asking, he does the writing.' Rachel looked at the table. She reran her performance of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' in her head. Thinking of herself performing one of her faivorite songs soothed her immeadtly.

"You can tell us anything. Can you recount the afternoon?" Noelle asked. Rachel sighed.

"We were listening to Mr Shuestuers speech. We all hate those." Rachel began. "I was sitting next to my boyfriend, Jesse, and then I heard a gun shot and Santana screamed and she was dead. I didn't see anyone shoot her. I'm innocent." CSI King looked at CSI Cardoza.

"Not this Jesse, I hope." She said with a little smile.

"Sorry. The doctors say she compensates with humor." CSI Cardoza shot back.

"My boyfriend Jesse St. James." Rachel said.

"Thank you, Miss Berry." CSI King said. "Please, stay in the city with your glee club. You can go." Rachel stood up and nodded and left as fast as she could


End file.
